The Vindo Seduction
by Laura Scofield
Summary: Written for the BMT Dirty Fic Challenge. Dannyl makes fun of Tayend's habit of speaking in Vindo, but Tayend has his own way of embarrassing Dannyl in return... Dannyl/Tayend


**The Vindo Seduction **

_This was written for the BMT Xmas/Dirty fic challenge. Naturally I chose the dirty option to write about._**  
**

_I'd like to thank Jaycest (my sexy little adultress!) who encouraged me to write this fic! And who also basically wrote the song for me XD I'm lucky to have had your dirty mind to help me out ;D_

_

* * *

_

It mystified Dannyl why Tayend of Tremmelin spoke in Vindo at the strangest of moments.

For instance, Tayend had a habit of releasing a string of harsh Vindo swear words whenever he was frustrated. Dannyl usually had to turn away when this happen; he didn't want to risk the scholar twisting his anger on _him_ when he saw him laughing.

Even aside from Tayend's formidable wrath, he was known to break into a foreign language at any time. It seemed to be his way of expressing an extreme in emotion; which could be anything from fury to elation. Indeed, Dannyl was accustomed to hearing Tayend passionately exclaim strange sounding words and phrases while they were making love in their private study room. The magician found this highly amusing, and it took all of his will power not to tease Tayend about it afterwards.

Unfortunately, Dannyl's restraint broke one evening in the Great Library. Tayend was late back from a party held by some wealthy Dem or other, and Dannyl was ploughing through his tedious research. When the Elyne finally _did_ make his entrance, he paused dramatically in the doorway for a moment, feigning surprise at the sight of Dannyl.

"Hello handsome," He intoned suggestively. "What's a respectable magician like yourself doing in a place like this?"

Dannyl refused to lift his gaze from the book he was pursuing. "You know exactly what I'm doing Tayend. The same thing I do _every_ time I visit the Library."

Still not deterred, Tayend ambled gracefully over to his lover. "A dashing man like yourself shouldn't have to spend the evening alone, with only dusty old books for company."

Dannyl met the Elyne's gaze steadily, and tried not to be distracted by how stunning the young man looked. He was wearing a closely fitted outfit consisting of dark blue trousers and jacket, with the white ruffles of his shirt spilling out at his throat and cuffs. _It really should be illegal for _anyone_ to dress so distractingly, _the Ambassador thought ruefully to himself. Tayend's eyes sparkled with humour as he perceived the effect he was having on Dannyl.

"I'm only alone because my lover has a nasty habit of staying out too late at wild parties, getting shamelessly drunk, and flirting with every acrobat he lays his wicked eyes on." Dannyl replied in the most composed voice he could muster.

Tayend's lips twitched into a roguish smile as he seated himself right next to his companion, and twirled a strand of Dannyl's hair around his finger. "I rather like the sound of this remarkable young fellow! But I'm sure he won't mind if I take his place for tonight. I have some things in mind that I'd simply _love_ to try out with you…"

"I think you're mistaken. The Tayend I know _would_ mind if you did all those things to me. In fact, if he ever caught me with another man, he'd chase him out of the country. And he'd chase _me_ off a cliff."

The scholar gave Dannyl a sharp poke with his elbow. "I would _never_ chase you off a cliff! Maybe into a lake… but not off a _cliff_!"

"Perhaps you're right. But I bet you'd unleash an assault of vicious Vindo words on me, the way you always do when you're angry."

Tayend pulled slightly away from Dannyl. Hiding his embarrassment, he cried defensively, "There's nothing wrong with that!"

Dannyl chuckled. "You're right."

"Why are you still sniggering?" Tayend demanded.

He shook his head knowingly. "You'll just get mad if I tell you."

"Tell me!"

"Alight," Dannyl conceded with relish. "I was just reminded of the way you moan things in Vindo when we're making love."

Tayend's cheeks flared a deep crimson, and he looked incredulous that Dannyl was tactless enough to remark on such a delicate topic. However, it was the satisfied smirk on Dannyl's face that sparked the scholar's fury.

"You're just annoyed because you don't know what I'm saying!"

The magician grinned boldly. "Precisely. Care to enlighten me?"

"No, I most certainly do _not_!"

Dannyl shrugged carelessly. "I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually." His eyes gleamed with amusement as he continued in an innocently inquisitive voice, "May I ask if you treat all your lovers to Vindo lessons in bed, or am I just lucky?"

Tossing a cushion roughly at the magician, Tayend bounded out of his seat and began furiously pacing around the room. Dannyl knew that look of determination all too well; the Elyne was clearly trying to think up something to make _Dannyl_ feel embarrassed. The magician tried to suppress a stab of apprehension.

When Tayend ceased his pacing, he turned back to Dannyl with a sympathetic expression on his face, and emitted an exaggerated sigh.

Trying to hold a reign over his trepidation, Dannyl queried serenely, "What is it?"

Tayend shrugged and allowed a flicker of a smile to play on his lips. "Oh, it's just all this talk is making me think of one of my Vindo friends. Actually, I met him at the party earlier."

The magician felt a touch of relief that this was the best Tayend could come up with. "Is this _another_ one of your tales about gorgeous men trying to seduce you? And you, being my honourable, loyal and devoted lover, always manage to resist temptation, and come dutifully back to me?"

The Elyne smiled appreciatively. "No, it's not one of those stories… but I know how much you adore hearing about other men's attempts to lure me into bed." Tayend smoothed his features to look slightly more serious. "Actually, this friend of mine isn't interested in me. _You're_ the one he's obsessed with."

Dannyl's expression of shock sent a flood of glee through Tayend. He casually leaned against the wall, and savoured his lover's reaction.

"How in the Allied Lands do you know _that_?" Dannyl asked in genuine bewilderment.

"_Well_…" The scholar began slowly, pleased with the impatience his companion was radiating, "For one thing, he gets all excited when he talks about you. He says things like "If all Kyralian magicians are _that_ fetching, then I'm taking a trip to the Guild as soon as possible!" and "It's such a shame Ambassador Dannyl has to wear those ghastly robes; I'm sure his legs would look splendid in something tighter.""

The appalled look on Dannyl's face was absolutely priceless, and Tayend couldn't stifle the small laugh that escaped his lips.

But Dannyl barely registered Tayend's merriment; he was too busy coping with his own astonishment. He rarely considered the possibility that there could be men in Elyne (except for Tayend, of course) that would be attracted to him. Most people seemed intimidated by him; both for being a Guild magician, and for his tall stature. He had occasionally caught both men and ladies letting their eyes wander over him, but quite frankly Dannyl just presumed that Elynes did that to _everyone_.

"Have I ever met this friend of yours?" Dannyl enquired curiously.

"No, and he's only caught glimpses of you at parties and court. He doesn't think you go out enough, which is one point I have to agree with." Tayend's mouth pursed with disapproval, before he continued, "He keeps asking me if he can visit the Library sometime when you're here, so he can get a closer look at you." Tayend's face split into a grin."But of course, I tell him that that's completely inappropriate, and Ambassador Dannyl doesn't like to be distracted from his important research."

Dannyl had to draw on some magic to stop his face from burning scarlet. "I'm glad you don't encourage him, Tayend. I'm sure he'll get over me in no time."

"Oh, I don't share your certainty, Dannyl." The Elyne lowered his voice for dramatic impact. "I haven't even told you yet about the outrageous fantasies he has about you."

"What do you mean?" Dannyl exclaimed frantically.

Tayend shook his head gravely. "I shouldn't tell you, your innocent Kyralian mind won't be able to cope with it… just as it wouldn't be able to handle knowing about the indecent songs he's written about you."

"_Songs_? About _me_?"

"Oh yes!" Tayend replied with swift delight. "I'm immensely proud that my lover can spark such inspiration in the minds of other young men."

"When you said the songs were indecent… do you mean they're coarse?" Dannyl probed tentatively.

"But of course that's what they are, Dannyl!" Tayend gave a joyful chuckle at his companion's disbelief. "You know what Vindo songs are like!"

Dannyl recalled the boisterous singing of Vindo sailors he had endured on ships. He shuddered. "Has he… told you any of these songs?"

"Absolutely! He loves sharing them with me. In fact, I give him my feedback and suggestions all the time."

"_Tayend_!"

"He's very curious about how much I've seen of you – not that I've led him to suspect we are together! But he knows I travelled around with you last year as your assistant. He's always asking me questions like if I've ever met you in a bathhouse, or if I'd ever seen you undress when we shared a cabin on the ship." The Elyne sniggered. "I wonder how shocked he'd be to discover how often you strip off for me when you visit the Library!"

"I hope you've convinced him that you don't see any more of me than anyone else does!" Dannyl retorted stiffly.

Tayend took his time replying, as he sauntered back over to the magician and sprawled luxuriously in the seat beside him. "But where would the fun be in that? Anyway, I know you're secretly _dying_ to know more, so I'll share with you one of his least offensive songs. It's one of the few he's written that isn't in Vindo." The Elyne paused to gather his thoughts, before reciting the lyrics reverently.

_My darling Lord Dannyl, why must you be so lonely?_

_When that dignified body surely _yearns_ for some company._

_Trust me, when I cover your sweet mouth with mine,_

_It will promise to tempt and tease your body and mind,_

_I'll uncover every secret beneath those robes of yours by the dim candlelight,_

_Satisfying your wicked desires with all the lust and passion I can find._

_So shut those pretty eyes and keep your body close to mine,_

_I'll have you sighing in pure ecstasy through the entire night._

Tayend beamed in delight at the look of horror and incredulity on Dannyl's face. "Aren't you flattered to have a passionate young Vindo compose songs about you?"

"Not if the songs are tasteless and vulgar! And you should really tell your friend he's got a disturbed, filthy mind." Dannyl declared indignantly. But despite his alarm, he couldn't help but feel strangely amused at the whole situation. He added mockingly, "Now I'll _never_ be able to relax in public again, who knows what sort of unspeakable things people are thinking about me?"

Tayend laughed as he placed a reassuring hand on Dannyl's arm. "You seem to cope admirably well with all the lustful thoughts that _I_ have about you."

"Yes, but in return, you have to put up with all the thoughts I have about _you_," Dannyl countered mischievously. "And am I right in thinking you're going to treat me to more filthy songs before I leave here tonight?"

Tayend's face blazed with pleasure, and he shifted out of his seat to settle himself on Dannyl's lap. Draping one arm around the magician's shoulder possessively, while the other tugged at his sash, Tayend leant over to whisper in Dannyl's ear. "I might have a go at composing my own song; I can already think of countless things about you that deserve recognition. But I'm going to sing it in Vindo. So I'll need to drop hints to help you understand which parts of you I'm praising."

"This all sounds like an excuse for you to get me out of my clothes," Dannyl chuckled as Tayend stealthily untied his sash, and started unbuttoning the shirt underneath.

"That's _exactly_ what it is," the scholar agreed with a devious grin.

_As always, I'd love to hear your feedback! _


End file.
